Stories of Brigid
by Jet556
Summary: A look into the childhood of the Evabon who will one day become the wife of the Chieftain of Evabon. From her friendship with WilyKit, to her love for Balor, to the mystery of her mother, these stories shed some light on the life of a young girl who will have a grand part to play later on.
1. Brigid's Mother

**Welcome everyone. This is a collection of short stories, how much I'll do depends on how much I feel like doing. At the moment I've got three planned but I might do more than that. Enjoy this first story.**

**Brigid's Mother**

Sitting beneath a tree, Brigid looked at the clay doll Kit had given here. Epona she had called it. Next to her was Balor, feeling a tad bit jealous of the doll.

"Brigid, what was your mother like?"

Brigid looked at Balor. "What?"

"What was your mother like? You've met my father, I've told you about my mother, you've told me about your father so what was your mother like?"

Brigid put Epona aside and held on to the single braid in her hair. She didn't know who her mother was. Balor until a few months ago didn't know who his father was, truly these two were meant for each other.

"I don't know." She muttered. "The only parent I've ever known is… was… my father. He never talked about my mother.

Confused, Balor raised an eyebrow. "Never?" Looking around at his surroundings, Balor sat in disbelief. How could Brigid have never known her mother, much less her father never talk about her? The only thing either of them knew was that Brigid's mother was a daughter on Indra, the Evabon Witch Doctor.

"Hey…" Brigid picked up Epona and stood up. "I just had a wonderful idea!" Balor looked at her. "Why don't we just go see Old Sweyn?"

"The records keeper?" asked Balor.

"Of course!" exclaimed the little beauty with joyful glee. "He's been around for so long, seen so many chieftains come and go, he must know who my mother is!"

Sweyn had indeed been around for a long time. About half as long as the likes of Gard, Zuvowang and Dalv but still a long time! He was also one of the few Evabon with a surname. "Iron Arm" people called him for his left forearm had been lost long ago and replaced by a motionless prosthetic made from iron. As records keeper, he was very serious about his job and would only let those with permission from the Chieftain of Evabon, the current chieftain being Piyamaradu. Lying to him was impossible because he had the ability to tell whether or not someone was telling the truth or not.

The thought of seeing Sweyn Iron Arm was not a pleasant one since he wasn't the most pleasant of people, no matter the race, to visit. Naturally, Balor who was always the optimist was happy about going Sweyn. As unpleasant as he was, Sweyn always had a story to tell and whether one wanted to hear it or not they would hear one.

()

Sure enough, the Little Beauty and the Boy Shaman went to see Sweyn. The records house, as wrecked as it was with tree roots growing from it, still served its purpose. It housed the records and kept them well with their keeper Sweyn Iron Arm always near!

As soon as the two children were at the doorway, they heard a voice that sounded rusty metal scraping against more rusty metal. It was Sweyn's voice.

"Who goes there?"

"Brigid of the Zuvowangidae and Balor of the Gardites." Stated Brigid. Balor wasn't feeling too talkative at the moment. Whenever he heard Sweyn speak he lost the nerve to say anything. Brigid however kept her voice. Even as the brown Evabon whose height was quite average stepped out of the low doorway, Brigid kept her voice even if she had begun to tremble, all while Balor having lost the nerve to speak stood absolutely still.

"What do you two want?" asked Sweyn as he twirled his mustache with his remaining hand.

"I want to know if you've ever met my mother." Replied Brigid. "She either is or was a daughter of Indra."

"A daughter of Indra?" asked Sweyn, no longer twirling his mustache. "Hmm, a daughter of Indra… Which makes you his granddaughter… Indra has many sons and only one known daughter in recent years. She must be at least twenty-four by now!"

"Do you know her name?" asked Brigid.

"Her name…" Sweyn started to tap his prosthetic arm. "Yes, not too different from yours! No… It is quite different from yours… Maybe… Oh, now what was it?" Finally, Sweyn finished tapping on his arm of iron. "Medb… It is quite different from yours but that is your mother's name!"

Brigid placed a hand on the side of her face. Her mother's name… She now knew her mother's name… Medb. And she was young… If Medb had left Casca so early then… Such thoughts were not for children to think of!

()

Hours later, Brigid sat with Balor at the river Zannanza. Well, Brigid sat at the river with her feet in the water, Balor was in the river completely. Brigid looked troubled, staring at her doll, and Balor could only look at her confused, not knowing what to do.

Had he known what to do, what to say, he still wouldn't have been sure if it would have helped.

He had gone through the whole bit with his father without telling anyone. The only reason anyone knew had been because Kit had been there when Balor first met Pwyll.

"Balor…" Balor looked at Brigid. That was the first thing she had said to him since she had learned her mother's name. He had talked to her but Brigid had never even replied. "If I were to go look for my mother… Would you come with me? I'd be lost with just Epona." Balor was sure if he just had a piece of clay to talk too then he'd start to go crazy.

Balor just nodded, looking at Brigid with eyes filled with support. He loved her, no matter how slow he was when it came to realizing this, and he would help Brigid find her mother. He had no one but himself to find his father, he wouldn't leave Brigid to find Medb on her own.

Still saying nothing, Balor swam over to Brigid, took her left hand and kissed it. For the first time, he had made tenders of his affection to her.


	2. The Desperado of Wilusa

**Welcome back everyone. This story will jump forward five years, I need to get back to this. Enjoy and review.**

**The Desperado of Wilusa**

Five years had passed since Mumm-Ra's final defeat and so it was that things changed all over Third Earth. There was much peace in the world yet in the Wilusan Evabon territories, there were outlaws.

Brigid now dressed in a green linen tunic that went down to her ankles, put her veil on as she looked into a glass. It was a strange Thunderan thing but Brigid found it useful. Being from an Evabon clan that had been converted to the Thunderan beliefs she had been introduced to some Thunderan oddities. The glass was one such thing, something used to look at one's self. Upon finding it difficult to put on her veil while holding the glass, Brigid put the glass down.

"Brigid? Where are you?"

"I'm in here, Kit!"

Kit came walking in to the room. Her own attire had changed somewhat but not much, looking like a combination of her own attire and Cheetara's attire during the Mumm-Ra war. Some of the ThunderCats were in Wilusa and so it was that Kit and Brigid were spending time together.

"I have never understood why you started wearing that thing." Commented Kit.

"And I can never understand why you tie your ears up like that." Returned Brigid. This exchange caused both to laugh. They were both a bit more quick of wit with their interactions, in contrast to Kat and Balor whose interactions weren't. Thinking of ways to counter each other's comments was a favorite pastime for them, it helped to keep them alert. It had been something they had done since the Mumm-Ra war when there had been much danger and staying alert had been an importance. "Do you know where Balor is?"

"Fighting Ekoto."

"What? Why?" That was completely unlike Balor, usually he tried to be as peaceful as possible.

"Ekoto called him by-blow and when that did nothing he called Balor's mother a camp follower." That explained much. Balor was misbegotten and he accepted that but his mother had been defiled by Pwyll and thus was not a camp follower. It was an insult that Balor could not stand.

"Who was winning?"

"Last I checked neither were having any advantages with their wooden swords." Kit looked down and started to tap her foot. Ultimately, she looked up after a few seconds. "You want to go for a walk?"

"And get out of here?" asked Brigid. "Of course!"

A shadow appeared in the doorway, that of some freakish looking creature that looked like the missing link between Evabon and Komrev. It was a man, one that was crudely dressed, and looked as awful as trespass. His skin was green, was covered in dark brown fur and stood at a height of nine feet.

"I desperado of Wilusa…" Said the Komrev-Evabon, his voice sounding like he was unaccustomed to speaking. "You come with me…"

Brigid and Kit both looked at each other and then walked over to the Komrev-Evabon. They would humor him and perhaps learn something about this so-called "Desperado of Wilusa."

Once far from Wilusa, the Desperado struggled with tying Kit and Brigid's hands and feet. It was embarrassing for a kidnapper to be so amateurish especially since the captives were not even struggling. Both had been bound before but just watching the Desperado attempt to try and bind their hands and feet together was pure torture.

"This is taking forever." Commented Brigid, sarcastically.

"But Brigid it has only been five minutes." Responded Kit; equally as sarcastic.

"Really? Feels like six!" The two girls laughed, the Desperado not even noticing. He was too busy with trying to tie their hands together. By the time the sixth minute had rolled around, the Desperado had successfully if not poorly bound their hands and feet.

"Walk!" The Desperado waved a long arm in some vaguely southwest direction. Brigid and Kit were not going anywhere. "Why you not walk?"

"You haven't given our feet enough room to move without causing us to fall down." Pointed out Kit. The Desperado really did not seem like the kind of person to think things through.

The Desperado walked a bit in the direction he had vaguely waved his arm in and then walked back towards Kit and Birgid. He looked rather confused. It seemed like the wheels in his head were turning but probably not at any fast pace.

"You could carry us." Suggested Brigid, not in a sarcastic manner but a helpful one. The Desperado picked up Brigid with both hands only to look at Kit still standing there. He was looking right at here and didn't notice Kit rolling her eyes. "Try carrying us with one arm each."

The Desperado took his two captives to a bumpy coteau. There really wasn't anyone there. Just them. Kit and Brigid both looked around and then looked at the Desperado who untied them and pat them both on the head.

"This good game." He said. "Ta tu bean alainn." Brigid smiled. That had been nice of him to say. His trade language might not have been good but his Evabonese was perfect if not rather lacking in accent. "I Aethelred go home now, you go home too." The Desperado, Aethelred turned around and started to walk away until he stopped in his tracks. "Mother…" Aethelred collapsed and started to scream. "Mother! Mother! Where are you?" His great body shuddered and then he was still. Kit and Brigid both walked over to him and saw that he was dead.

Brigid placed closed Aethelred's still open eyes and kissed his brow. He had not been as bad as one would have thought.

"I've made my decision." Said Brigid.

"Decision?" asked Kit, confused about the sudden change of subject. "What decision?"

"Tomorrow I shall leave in search of my mother."

"Alone?"

"If I must be."


End file.
